


Calico Universe

by DemonzWolf



Series: Topaz the Fallen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzWolf/pseuds/DemonzWolf
Summary: There are many universes in many different dimensions. Topaz Calico has decided to explore quite a few of them. There will be many surprises in Topaz's new adventures. Topaz will discover ghosts, evil wizards, vampires, and more. She will make new friends and new enemies. She might even have to face unexpected enemies!
Relationships: Mom/Dad, Topaz/Missy
Series: Topaz the Fallen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530908





	1. Perish

The last thing Topaz sees before she walks through the portal is Raven, her owl, screeching in fear. She finds herself standing in Hogwarts but it feels different. She knows the room she's in is her room but its been abandoned. There are cobwebs all over the room and the bed looks like it hasn't been slept on in ages. She turns to the sound of the portal closing. It closes and shows her the rest of the room. Topaz doesn't know how to feel about this. She notices the door to her living quarters has rotted away. She makes a face then quietly exits her living quarters. Her face goes pale when she realizes Hogwarts has been attacked. There are no Professors or students to be seen. 

"W-Where is everyone?" Topaz whispers to herself.

She goes to where she knows a friend's office is. She finds the door missing. The office is a mess. She enters it and sees everything scattered all over the place. She sees stakes all over the room and grows concerned. Why would there be stakes in her friend's office? She pokes around and finds more stakes. She flees the office and rushes outside. She stops when she sees someone laying on the ground. She rushes to them and realizes her friend is still alive. She shakes her roughly, "Nova! Nova! Wake up!"

In what seems like a few seconds, Nova opens her eyes. She is disoriented as Topaz helps her up. She doesn't seem to know who woke her up. The two walk for a while until they find a safe place. Topaz pokes around the place and discovers it used to be a house. She finds a bed for Nova to lay in. "Ok, stay here Nova. I'll go see what else is going on."

Nova lays still on the bed and doesn't reply to Topaz. Topaz starts leaving the bedroom. "T....Topaz?" She hears Nova whisper.

She stops and goes back to her friend. "Hi Nova. Need anything?"

Nova whispers softly, "Don't trust or listen to her.....She's not the one you know..."

Topaz nods and leaves. She is confused, who should she not trust or listen to? She doesn't know who did this to Hogwarts but they will regret it. She continues on and sees people fleeing and some dead people laying on the ground. She narrows her eyes and readies her wand. She goes toward where the people are fleeing from. She enters a building that is somewhat destroyed. She sees two wizards fighting against each other. One is wearing a blue cloak that blocks their face and the other one is someone she doesn't recognize. She can't tell who the bad one is. The person in the blue cloak gets blasted back into a wall. The hood falls away revealing the face of the face. "Auror Helen!" Topaz rushes to her aid. 

Helen Monroe looks surprised when she sees Topaz rush to her aid. "Don't help her! She has ruined Hogwarts and has killed thousands of people." The other wizard yells out Topaz.

Topaz ignores that and focuses on helping Helen Monroe up. She turns toward the strange wizard with her wand at the ready. "You will not use a single spell against her ever again." Topaz coldly tells the wizard. 

She uses a spell to knock out the wizard. She turns toward Helen and heals her wounds. "I...thought you abandoned me." Helen Monroe tells Topaz.

"Helen, why would I do that? You helped me through a dark time in my life." 

Helen Monroe stiffens up at those words and steps away. Her wand is pointing at Topaz. "Who are you? You're not Topaz." Helen Monroe looks ready to attack Topaz.

Topaz backs up and puts her hands up. "Woah, woah, woah, easy now. I am but I'm not from this world. I'm from another world. I don't know what this Topaz does or is."

A moment passes and Helen puts away her wand. She wanders around Topaz, slowly inspecting her. She stops in front of her. "Does the name, Fawn, mean anything to you?" Helen asks Topaz.

Confusion appears on Topaz's face. That answers Helen's question. It appears she has decided to trust this Topaz in front of her. "We have much to talk about but not here," Helen motions to the knocked out wizard laying on the floor. 

"Take my hand, I'll get us out of here."

Helen extends her hand and Topaz takes it. In a whoosh, the two are in a castle. Topaz gasps and lets go of Helen's hand. Topaz looks around the castle room they are in. "This is my safe house, no one else but you knows about this. Topaz, I'm not the Auror Helen Monroe you know. I haven't been an Auror in this world for years now. I need to know who you know in your world so I can tell you of their fate in my world." Helen informs Topaz.

Topaz is studying a portrait of Helen Monroe. The portrait has Helen crying in Hogwarts while she sees herself in the background heading out a door. "Wait, why do we look the same age in the portrait? Why are you looking so young outside of this portrait anyway? Helen, did we go to Hogwarts together as students?"

Topaz turns toward Helen Monroe. She is looking at the portrait then at Topaz. "We did go to Hogwarts together as students. How do you feel about vampires?"

"I'm friends with one. I only know one in my world currently. She recently helped me out with saving a Professor that my arch enemy decided to use in a kidnapping scheme. It didn't end well for my arch enemy..."

Topaz stops when Helen smiles and her fangs are revealed. "We graduated together and had plans to marry. We were engaged when your mother broke out of Azkaban. The portrait was made when you left me to put your mother back in Azkaban. You told me you weren't coming back until you had done so. A year after that you still hadn't returned so I joined the Aurors. I thought if I joined them I could help put your mother to justice. I was send on a mission to locate her but one of her followers found me instead. They toyed with me then you arrived at where I was being held captive. You were surprised to see me there and there was a great battle. I was turned right before you staked the follower. You thought they had killed me and mourned over my dead human body. You must have returned my ring to me as you buried me because that was on my finger when I woke up as a vampire."

Topaz is silent for a few moments as she takes all of this in. When she looks at Helen again there's a mixture of emotion in her eyes. "Helen."

She walks up to Helen and hugs her. Helen seems surprised by the hug. She burrows her face into Topaz's shoulder. "I've missed this." She whispers.

The two wizards stay like that for a while. "I'm sorry it can't be with your Topaz, Helen, but I'm here for you." Topaz tells Vampire Helen.

Vampire Helen smiles at Topaz's words. "I need some time to think, you can explore the castle grounds. Don't worry I put a spell on it so no one else but this world's you can find it. It was our home away from Hogwarts." Vampire Helen tells Topaz.

She leaves Topaz to explore the castle grounds. Topaz watches as Vampire Helen goes downstairs and hears a coffin open then close. Topaz finds a place to rest for a bit and think about this world she has found herself in. She knows that Hogwarts has been attacked and abandoned. She ponders about what evil wizard could have done such damage.


	2. Perish (Part 2)

Topaz falls asleep as she plans her next move. She wakes up a few hours later. She is puzzled at where she is then quickly remembers the adventure she started a few hours ago. She has met up with a Helen Monroe that is a vampire and that was going to marry this world's Topaz. Wow, a world where she wasn't going to marry Missy. Where is Missy in this world anyway? Is she even a wizard or is she a Muggle? Topaz widens her eyes when she realizes she has left this world's Nova all by herself. She quickly gets up and in her hurry forgets to leave a note for Vampire Helen about going back to Nova. She uses a spell and a whoosh is heard in the castle room. In a moment, Topaz finds herself back in the room she left Nova in. Nova isn't laying in the bed anymore. Topaz panics and looks around the house for Nova. "Nova? Its me, Topaz! Well, not your Topaz that you know, but I'm still Topaz!" Topaz calls out.

She rushes into a room and stops when she finds Nova waiting for her. "I know, I could smell that you weren't the same. I can also smell Helen on you. We need to talk. Remember when I said not to trust her, she's not the same one you know? That's Helen. Tell me how she's like in your world."

"Ok, well, in my world, she's Auror Helen Monroe. She was one of the Aurors that arrested my parents when I was starting my years at Hogwarts. She's human and very kind to everyone that she meets. She also visited me on my first day as a Hogwarts Professor." Topaz tells Nova.

Nova arches one of her eyebrows upon hearing the professor part. "I take it, I'm not a Professor here then? What am I then?" Topaz asks.

"You have been dead for years. You were Auror Topaz Morgan. You were asked if you wanted to become a Professor, you didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, so you said no to the offer. You were also engaged to be married to Helen. You went to Hogwarts together and were great friends. No one expected that the two of you would become Aurors together. One mission, Helen was kidnapped by your mother and her followers. She wasn't found for years. She resurfaced as a Vampire and no longer followed the Aurors' code. She was broken by the years she was in your mother's clutches. The year she revealed herself to the world was the same year you were killed." Nova informs Topaz.

"Wait, wait, wait. She went rogue?! Wait so then....The stakes in your office. They were for her?" Topaz makes a realization.

Nova nods her head yes to answer both of the questions. "She must be going through a lot of emotions now that you showed up. It seems you still are special to her or else you would have been taken care of already. I hate to ask this of you but we need your help to weaken her and take her to Azkaban. I can only assume she was too caught up by your arrival to smell my scent. Be careful, I don't know what she plans to do now that you're here. Just be yourself when you return to her. Also be careful, I don't know the side effects of what can happen now that you are here. Hopefully our worlds don't merge together. If you see anything off please tell it to me." Nova instructs Topaz.

"Wait, I need to know. How...Is Astra, Missy, Raven, my parents...are they alive?"

"I have no idea who Astra is, she might not even exist in this world. Raven was a great owl. You gave her to me to look after and well she died while I was still looking after her. She's buried with you. Missy, I haven't heard from her in a while. I can only hope she's still alive. She used to be a Professor at Hogwarts, that's all I have time to tell you. Please go now."

Topaz nods and leaves the house. She decides to look for more survivors that managed to escape Vampire Helen. 


	3. Perish (Part 3)

Topaz walks out of the house and looks back at it. She doesn't know how to feel about this world's Helen anymore. She needs to find out more about Vampire Helen and find more survivors to assist in bringing Vampire Helen to Azkaban. She ponders what she has just found out about some of this world's people. She starts walking away from the house as the realization that this world's Topaz is long gone. How did she die and who killed her? Is her death linked to Vampire Helen revealing herself to the world?


End file.
